


Keeping Mum

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Crack Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Sherlock Holmes on a Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Secrets prompt:Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes +/ John SheppardJohn Watson, loose lips sink shipsIn which Sherlock and John are discussing a case in a cab.





	Keeping Mum

They were in the back of a black cab, on their way to Scotland Yard to fill Lestrade in on the latest development in the case. John had always preferred to do his own driving, but London traffic was a bit daunting even for him. And Sherlock preferred to have John’s full attention, which wouldn’t be possible if he had to navigate the city streets.

As if he didn’t have John’s attention simply by walking into a room. Sherlock had an undeniable presence, which mostly presented as arrogance. He was undeniably brilliant and had an almost otherworldly attractiveness. 

The downside of their constant use of public cabs was Sherlock’s complete dismissal of the cab drivers as inanimate extensions of the cars.

“It should be easy enough to set a trap,” Sherlock was saying, laying out the entire plan for catching the woman he was certain was the murderess. 

“Loose lips sink ships,” John said softly.

Sherlock gave him a blank look, so John leaned in, his lips practically brushing against the other man’s ear. He smelled faintly of wet wool, soap, and formaldehyde. It wouldn’t take much for John to turn his head, just a little, and press his lips against Sherlock’s cheekbone. The idea was terrifyingly exciting. Not because he wanted to, but because now he _could_ and he wouldn’t have to worry about jeopardizing his military career.

“The driver is listening,” he murmured.

Sherlock inclined his head, so that he and John were practically cheek to cheek. John had to fight to keep his breathing even when Sherlock’s hair brushed against his skin. Anyone looking might think they were making out in the back of that cab. 

“I want him to hear,” Sherlock murmured in reply. “He’s no cabbie. And on this side of the pond the proper term is ‘careless talk costs lives’.”

As usual, Sherlock was already a step ahead. And hadn’t felt the need to include John. John felt a little glimmer of disappointment. He knew he had no shot at being considered on equal footing with Sherlock, but it wasn’t like he had nothing to offer.

John reluctantly pulled back. “Tell me the rest.”

“You’re angry.”

“The case,” John reminded him. He had no interest in having his micro expressions and body language evaluated and critiqued.

Sherlock studied him for a long moment before resuming his outline of the plan to catch Ms. Malloy.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I disregarded part of the prompt because I’m a rebel. ::grins:: Also, I do find the Sherlock fandom a bit daunting from a writing perspective, but it mitigates things for me when I throw a more familiar fandom into the mix. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.


End file.
